janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Luisa Alver
Luisa Alver is a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. She is the sister of Rafael, the daughter of Emilio Solano and Mia Evelyn Alver and is portrayed by Yara Martinez. Character Luisa is the daughter of Emilio Solano and half-sister of Rafael. Her mother allegedly passed away when she was 1 – it was revealed that she might still be alive. She shares a close relationship with her brother, who put up his share of The Marbella as collateral in case Luisa ever gets sued for malpractice. Luisa has had a difficult childhood, her mother gone, her father remarrying multiple times, and is a recovering alcoholic. Although she is close with Rafael, they share an antagonistic relationship at times, which is rooted in her alcholism and Rafael's issues with his own mother. The most loving relationship she seems to have had is with Rose, who she is still in love with. Photos :[[Luisa Alver/Gallery|'Luisa Alver/Gallery']] Season 1 Pilot Luisa is first seen in the Pilot talking with Rafael about the state of his marriage and, unaware that Petra's eavesdropping, advising him to divorce Petra if their relationship is no longer working. She then leaves to go home to her wife, Alison, and sleep, but then walks in on Alison hooking up with her assistant. The next day, a heartbroken Luisa can barely stop crying to cover work for Dr. Peters. She powers through, though, and is told by a nurse she has an insemination then a pap smear. Distractedly, she repeats what she heard and takes the tray from the nurse, walking in the room where Jane is waiting - and unknowingly inseminates Jane with Rafael's sperm sample. She only realizes her mistake when she walks in the next room and sees Petra, her sister-in-law, waiting for her to be inseminated. Panicked, she then calls Rose to talk about what she has done and ask for advice on what to do and how to tell Rafael his sample is no longer available. When Rose asks Luisa how she reacted in front of Petra, Luisa says she panicked and pretended to inseminate Petra with saline. Reminding Luisa she's still on probation, Rose tells her to keep the accident a secret and not tell it to anyone, since there's a 20% chance that the insemination will take. and Jane about the insemination]]However, when Petra and Rafael come in to see if Petra is indeed pregnant, Luisa ends up confessing to them that she inseminated someone else with Rafael's sperm. A furious Rafael then cuts all ties with Luisa. Later, when Jane comes in with Xiomara and demands an explanation for why all the pregnancy tests have come back positive, Luisa tells them what she has done - and informs Jane the father's aware of Jane's baby. Desperate to mend things with her brother, Luisa can't stop calling Rafael, but he ignores her. Petra then reaches out to her and asks for her help to convince Jane to give her and Rafael the baby; in exchange, Petra will convince Rafael to forgive her. Luisa succeeds in convincing Jane to give the baby to Rafael, claiming he and Petra are a great couple: really awesome, loving people whose only goal in life is to have a baby. Chapter Two A while after the incident was revealed and Jane became pregnant, Luisa called Rose again. Rose then found that she was still practicing medicine. Upon her arrival, Luisa finally receives and reads the official notification that her license is suspended. When Rose asks if she'd been drinking, Luisa says she hasn't and she's simply being practical; during the conversation, Luisa diverts her frustration to her and ends up insulting Rose by calling her out for leaving behind her career to be a trophy wife. Rose tries to leave, but Luisa immediately apologizes and explains why she called her: she couldn't understand a clause in her insurance policy that mentions her brother, Rafael. Rose has a look at it and determines that Rafael had put up his hotel shares as collateral in case of a lawsuit against her, thus putting his ownership of the hotel at risk if she were to be sued by Jane. Later, Rose returns and sees her staring at a bottle of vodka. Luisa explains that she's only doing it because not drinking makes her feel good, and she needs something to feel good about. Rose laughs at that and casually calls her crazy, to which she immediately apologizes about. While moving a strand of Luisa's hair, Luisa then makes a move on her and the pair begin kissing and get intimate. At the party at the hotel later that night, Rose attends with her husband (Luisa's father), who has also invited Luisa herself. The two greet each other with an air kiss as if nothing just transpired between them. Chapter Three At the hotel lounge, Rose is sitting around a small table with Luisa and Mr. Solano when a waitress walks up to them to serve them. The waitress is revealed to be Jane Villanueva,the woman Luisa accidentally impregnated and is carrying Rafael's son and has just recently decided to sue Luisa. Luisa awkwardly introduces her to them, and Jane offers to bring over another server, to which they all agree to. Rose comforts her husband, but Luisa seductively reaches for her leg. Her husband makes his leave and Luisa suggests that Rose leave her husband to go some place with her, instead. Rose asserts that what went on with them the day before was a mistake and can never happen again. This leaves Luisa staring questionably into Rose's eyes, and Rose doing the same. Contrary to what she said, Rose calls Luisa later that night to her hotel room, where the pair secretly continue their sexual relationship. Rose says she can't stay away from her; however, she makes it clear that she will not leave her husband and that what her and Luisa's affair was only temporary. Luisa agrees, saying they should just enjoy it while it lasts. Luisa then gets them powdered donuts from the vending machinepost-coital go-to snack when she sees Rose's husband, her father, coming down the hall. In a panic, Luisa pulls the fire alarm. Rose peeks out and sees Luisa hiding from her father right outside their door and pulls him away to "evacuate". Having to intentionally leave their bedroom door open for Luisa, the latter was able to clean up the mess they left on their suite floor. Luisa is missing after this incident and does not return until her court date in Eight. She was in South America taking hallucinogenic drugs and came to the conclusion that money is the source of her problems. She returns to tell Rose that they need to come clean about the affair or she'll tell her father. Rose starts to panic and goes and convinces Rafael and also, Emilio, into thinking that Luisa is delusional and making everything up about the affair. This causes Luisa into getting committed to a mental institution. 'Chapter Ten' In Chapter Ten Luisa is seen in the Miami mental Hospital and is actually enjoying her life there. Rose visits Luisa (despite the tropical storm) to ask about "Alegria" to figure out why Emilio is investing $5 million dollars into it. Luisa is still mad with Rose for getting her committed to the mental institution and constantly tries to shoo her away. However Rose is persistent and ends up spending the night with Luisa due to closed roads as a result of the storm. At the end of the episode, Luisa begins her plan to escape the mental hospital by pick-locking the doors with a brooch pin she took from Rose's jacket when they slept together the night before. Season 2 Chapter Twenty-Nine Luisa found out her mother Mia, faked her psychotic break and subsequent death (jumping off a bridge). At the same time though, Michael and his new partner found out her mother is a prominent drug lord named "Mutter". As Rose/ Sin Rostro is after Mia, she most likely initiated her relationships with Emilio and Luisa to get to her. Before his death, Emilio probably knew Sin Rostro was in town and after Mia, which is why Rose killed him, before he could warn her. Trivia :Luisa has her mother's last name. :Luisa and her former stepmother, Rose, are on/off lovers. :Luisa's mother allegedly had a psychotic breakdown when Luisa was a child – it is revealed in Chapter Twenty-Nine that she is possibly still alive and faked her own death. :She attended the University of Boca Raton according to the diploma on her wall. :She got through most of med school drunk. :She's an alcoholic, currently in recovery. :She's a lesbian. :She was in a mental hospital, courtesy of her ex-lover Rose. :She has an IQ of 152. Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters